Passion
by NostalgicSchemer
Summary: That was, until he heard the breathy, lusty voice coming from the microphone. His eyes widened and his cheeks heated up. SPAMANO, GERITA, Smut in second chapter  Songs used more for a background thing.
1. She Bangs

An irritated sigh left Lovino as he sat at the bar, a _Spanish_ bar of all places, and let his eyes narrow in annoyance. His idiot of a brother had dragged him here, saying that "Ludwig brought me here and it was so much fun and you never get out and that he'd buy all the drinks," If it wasn't for the promise of free drinks, Lovino highly doubted he'd be here, especially when the entire place screamed that stupid Tomato Bastard.

The elder Vargas twin looked up when he heard his brother's laughter and his eyes narrowed. Just who was touching his brother now? He was about to get up when he heard the strum of a Spanish guitar, followed by the rapid drums and trumpets soon afterward. Soon the patrons of the bar, excluding Lovino, began clapping and trilling.

He clicked his tongue and went back to his drink, hoping to drink enough to be unable to remember this night.

That was, until he heard the breathy, _lusty_ voice coming from the microphone. His eyes widened and his cheeks heated up.

Standing up on the stage, dressed in simple jeans and a skin-tight white button-up shirt was none other than Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, brown hair slightly held down by the sweat on his body. His green eyes held a sliver of his former _Conquistador_ days and it sent a shiver up Lovino's spine, even if he weren't looking at him.

His slightly chapped lips parted as the introduction of the song ended, his body rocking with the beat of the song. "_La encontré sola en un bar, Sentí el embrujo de su mirar, Y fui cayendo en su trampa de amor, La mentira es su juego..._"

Lovino stiffened at the bar as each word washed over him, his eyes closing as he watched the Spaniard in the reflection of his glass. His body heat was already going up and he felt the undesirable urge to dance with the beat of the dance. He growled, ignoring the reddening of his cheeks that would compare him to his favorite food and did his best to ignore the voice.

"_Un sabor animal, Me aguó la boca entre miel y sal, Su veneno se ha enredado en mi ser, Y salvarme no puedo..._" Antonio continued singing. Being the nation of passion, he hardly, if ever, did any halfheartedly. If anything, he was putting one-hundred and fifty percent into this act. It was his one shot to completely turn his lover on without touching him.

_Argh, __Damn pomodoro bastardo_, Lovino thought. His body was betraying him, as it always did whenever he heard more than a few words uttered in Spanish. It was a fetish of a sort and he constantly cursed Spain out for it. He felt the stirrings of arousal and frowned, reaching for his glass of alcohol to drown the heat.

Antonio watched in amusement. _Don't you know, Lovi? Alcohol only fuels the flame._ He thought. "_Y en un rincón, ca´mos juntos, En un rito de pasión, Y alto car su piel, Sentí el calor, Yo puse el deseo, ella puso el control..._"

If anything, Lovino could feel the alcohol only lower his inhibitions. He growled as a different kind of flush overtook his cheeks and he found himself slipping off of his barstool. _Where is that stupid brother of mine?_ He thought. _I need to find him so we can leave._

"_She bangs, she bangs, Al mírala, she moves, she moves, Me enloquece cuando baila, Camina, no puedo parar, Esa mujer me va a matar..._" Just as the chorus hit, Lovino found himself moving towards the crowd of rocking bodies instead of the exit. Antonio watched his every movement, smirking when he noticed that Lovino was loosening up, even if it was only because of the alcohol and the exploitation of Lovino's fetish.

"_She bangs, she bangs, La dama de mi ajedrez, Jugar conmigo es su placer, Por que ella es todas las mujeres en una mujer..._" Antonio was having the time of his life watching the elder of the Vargas twins dance. He almost threw his plan to hell just so he could press himself up against his lover's sinfully swaying hips. An idea came to mind but he'd have to wait.

Lovino groaned as a brush of a hand or two hit his curl. It was entirely accidental from the bodies swaying and grinding on either side of him and, in his current state, he was in no position to be rejecting the pleasure. His pants were getting tighter and sweat was beginning to bead on his brow.

"_Donde está, La quiero encontrar, Sueño con ella en ese mismo bar, Dejó su huella esa noche de amor, En mi cuercpo, en mi vida..._" Lovino had to supress a whimper. While he wasn't as fluent in Spanish as he should've been, having been raised by the Spainiard, he could pick out a few words here and there, but even those words were just fueling his body's fire. They weren't comprehending in his sex-driven mind at the moment, not that he wanted them to.

The green eyed Spaniard in question was having a bit of a problem himself due to watching the Italian loosing himself in the words. "_Y me hundo más, Sigo perdido, En un desierto irreal, Quiero calmar mi sed, De su boca beber, Sentirme su dueño tan solo una vez..._" He smirked to himself. It was time to put his plan into further action. No touching be damned.

He made his way off of the stage, the crowd parting for him in awe. He continued to sing, however, as not to give his lover a reason to be suspicious. "_She bangs, she bangs, Al mírala, she moves, she moves, Me enloquece cuando baila, Camina, no puedo parar, Esa mujer me va a matar..._"

Lovino shivered when a body, familiar in every way, pressed against him. He immediately began grinding back against the Spaniard, his arms wrapping around the other brunette's neck behind him. One arm stayed there while the other hand moved down to cup Antonio's cheek. He was glad for the music interlude as he pressed a deep kiss to his lover's lips, uncaring who saw when he was in this state of mind.

As it was, the elder nation nearly dropped the mic as he returned the kiss, his free hand sliding from Lovino's shoulder down his front and pressed his hand to the Italian's stomach, pulling him closer still. He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss to finish the song. He gave Lovino a wink as he pulled away and began walking back to the stage, putting a bit of a seductive sway in his movements as he did so.

Lovino was staring at him, mouth agape. Never before had the older man just flat out left him like that, hot and bothered as he was and Lovino found himself growling.

"_Y en un rincón caímos juntos, En un rito de pasión, Y al tocar su piel, Sentí el calor, Yo puse el deseo, ella puso el control..._" Antonio sang, all but thrusting his hips out towards the crowd, though his eyes were locked on Lovino's. He inwardly panicked when he saw that look of bloody murder directed at him but smirked outwardly.

Lovino shuddered. His body was on the verge of orgasm and they hadn't even done anything besides share a brief kiss. His fingers moved of their own accord and unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt. It was so unbearably hot!

Antonio's eyes darkened in lust as he watched more skin be revealed to his eager eyes. "_She bangs, she bangs, Al mírala, she moves, she moves, Me enloquece cuando baila, Camina, no puedo parar, Esa mujer me va a matar..._" Finally that song was over. He grinned and gave a light bow to the people clapping before looking at Lovino with another smirk and a wink before heading outside.

Feliciano finally made his appearance and grinned at his brother. "Ve, that was so much fun! And you even danced!" he exclaimed, giving his brother a hug. Lovino flushed and glared, pushing him away, albiet gently.

"Just... Go spend the night at that Potato Bastard's..." he muttered before walking out of the bar.

Feliciano looked up at his blond lover. "I wonder why he had a change of heart, ve," he said.

Ludwig's eyebrow twitched. "Let's just go, Feliciano," he muttered.


	2. Vive La Vida Loca

Lips pressed desperately against one another as they slammed into the door behind them, hands grasping at anything and everything. A leg hooked up over Antonio's waist as he pressed closer, grinding their erections together and eliciting a strangled moan from his lover's lips. Lovino groaned in return, one hand grasping at the Spaniard's hair and pulling hard while the other grasped at his shirt.

A hiss left Antonio's lips as his hair was pulled and he removed his lips from the Italian's, green eyes meeting brown. A smirk upturned his lips and he found himself on the end of another painful hair tug. "Just what the hell are you so smug about, _bastardo_?" Lovino managed out, glaring at him.

_La reina de la noche La diosa del vudu_

_Yo no podre salvarme Podras salvarte tu?_

_La tela de la arana, La una del dragon_

_Te lleva a los infiernos Ella es tu adiccion:_

_Te besa y te desnudo con tu baile demencial,_

_Tu cierras los ojitos y te dejas arrastrar,_

_Tu te dejas arrastrar:_

"No reason, Lovi," he whispered in return, pulling away and tugging him out into the downpour the city had become. Within seconds, they were drenched but he couldn't bring himself to care as a pair of heated lips attached to his own, a hand tugging at his hair again. His own hands danced along Lovino's waist before finding the hem of the shirt he wore, only to wrench his lips away and tear the shirt over his head. It fell with a wet _plop_ on to the pavement but neither cared.

His own shirt was shed moments later, meeting the same fate as the first one. He smirked against Lovino's lips, pulling him closer still, their bare wet chests rubbing just right to earn a whimper of need from his younger lover.

"Find a place to lean against, _bastardo_," Lovino growled out. As he was lifted up, he wrapped his legs tightly around Antonio's waist, attacking his bare skin with nips and kisses, his curl bouncing slightly as the rain pounded on them.

_Ella que sera She's livin' la vida loca Y te dolera_

_Si de verdad te toca Ella es tu final_

_Vive la vida loca Ella te dira_

_Vive la vida loca, Vive la vida loca _

_She's livin' la vida loca_

He yelped as the cold hood of a car pressed to his back and retaliated with a painful kiss full of teeth and tongue, all of which his lover was happy to respond to. The cold was a nice contrast compared to the insufferable heat he felt, not only from the body above his, but from his own core temperature rising above normal.

Antonio pulled his head back, kissing down his neck instead, lips attaching at weak points and sucking, leaving the man below him a writhing mess of pleasure. He chuckled airily, nipping hard enough to get a mewling moan. "_¿Qué pasa, Lovino? Pensé que me iban a poner en mi lugar._" Lovino let out a whimper, his hips slamming upwards into Antonio's almost pleadingly. "_Que no responde a mi pregunta__..._"

"_B-Bastardo!_" Lovino spat out, anger fueling him for all but three seconds when those devilish lips landed on a nipple and sucked. His back arched off of the hood of the car at the pleasure, his head falling back. "_Altri, per favore!_" he gasped out, unable to handle the teasing anymore.

_Se fue a New York City_

_A la torre de un hotel_

_Te ha robado la cartera_

_Se ha llevado hasta tu piel_

_Por eso no bebia De tu copa de licor_

_Por eso te besabe Con narcotico sabor,_

_Es el beso de calor_

"_Con placer__..._" came the response, a tanned hand moving from Lovino's hip to undo the fly of his pants and push them down, chuckling again. "No underwear? Were you expecting something to happen tonight, Lovi?" he asked, the words whispering across his lover's skin.

Lovino's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red and Antonio bit back the comparison to his favorite fruit. "S-shut up and fuck me!" he shouted, grabbing Antonio's hair and tugging him back up for another kiss.

He chuckled softly and kissed back ardently, his hands moving to divest himself of his pants. "_No hay lubricación, Lovi__..._" he told him. Another groan left the Italian thrust his hips up.

"D-don't care, just fuck me before I change my mind, damnit!" Lovino shouted, letting out a mixed yell as he was stretched suddenly by that hot cock he denied loving. He instantly bucked against his lover, taking him deeper.

_Ella que sera She's livin' la vida loca Y te dolera_

_Si de verdad te toca Ella es tu final_

_Vive la vida loca Ella te dira_

_Vive la vida loca, Vive la vida loca _

_She's livin' la vida loca_

"_Usted puta sucia. Usted me está tragando todo y quiere más?_" Antonio whispered, beginning a hard fast pace in and out of that greedy hole he was encased. He didn't miss the groan of pleasure, nor the way Lovino's eyes rolled back into his head. He'd get hell tomorrow for not taking it easy on him but he didn't care. He kissed down his lover's throat, nipping hard enough to leave bruises.

If the sounds Lovino were making were any indication, the moans steadily getting higher in pitch, the gasps and shudders and the occasional curses in not Italian but _Spanish_, then he was safe to assume that he was close.

"_Antonio, más duro, más rápido, más profundo! __Me jodas!_ " Lovino shouted, unaware what language he was speaking in. He didn't care as long as the pleasure didn't stop. He was _so close_! Wrapping his legs tightly around that waist again, he pulled him closer.

_Te besa y te desnuda con su baile demencial_

_Tu cierras los ojitos y te dejas arrastrar_

_Tu te dejas arrastrar_

Antonio shuddered and obeyed, his lips attaching to that wide-open mouth beneath him, stealing whatever breath the man had managed to get. His hips snapped hard enough to begin to leave bruises on the other's pelvis and thighs and yet he couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

Pulling away from the kiss to get some much needed air, he looked down at the flushed cheeks, the hazy brown eyes, the spit-slick lips... And that damned curl taunting him. With a swift movement, he captured the curl in his lips and laved attention on it.

_Ella que sera She's livin' la vida loca,_

_Y te dolera Si de verdad te toca_

_Ella es tu final,_

_Vive la vida loca_

_Ella te dira_

Lovino screamed as he came, clutching hard enough at Antonio's shoulders that his nails actually sunk into his skin and tore it open. The Spaniard gasped and followed him quickly in release, releasing the curl from his mouth lest he bite down and cause more harm than good.

He panted as he pulled out of Lovino, pressing soft kisses to his face and neck. Lovino moved, capturing his lips in a seemingly loving kiss but it was just the after effects of sex. "Nngh... Can we go home now, _Bastardo_? I don't want to get sick," he mumbled.

Antonio blinked before laughing and nuzzling his Lovino's neck, not caring around the _twap_ on the back of the head he received. He stood up, gathered up his lover and began to walk, rather proudly, to their apartment.

_Vive la vida loca..._

OMAKE #1

His eyebrow twitched before he reared his head back and—

—_ACHOO!_

Lovino sniffled as he wiped his nose on a tissue before depositing it into the overflowing trash can on the side of the bed. He glared when Antonio entered the room with a bowl of soup and some orange juice. "D-damn you! You made me sick!"

Antonio smiled weakly and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his lover's lips before pulling away and beginning to feed him the soup.

"Nngh.. Y-you don't need to feed me, _Bastardo_..." he whimpered but accepted it anyway. It was a losing battle when he felt this weak. He shifted, only to have a pain shoot up his spine. He sent his Spanish lover another glare and a huff. "And you couldn't have taken it easy on me why?"

Antonio chuckled. "You wouldn't let me, _mi amor_," he answered, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together. Once the soup was eaten, the juice drank, he curled up beside his lover, wrapping his arms around him. "Get some sleep, Lovi. You'll get better quicker,"

Lovino grumbled and snuggled close. If he was told about it later, he'd deny it was because it felt good and claim it was because he was hoping to get the idiot sick.

"_Ti amo, Lovi,_" Antonio whispered, his Spanish accent carrying over into the Italian and making it sound a mix between the two

Lovino huffed and waited before Antonio was nearly asleep before kissing his lips, his cheeks a bright red. "_Y-yo tambein te amo__, Antonio__..._" he whispered back, finally drifting off

OMAKE #2

"What the... Feliciano, aren't these your brother's clothes?" Ludwig asked his small lover, lifting up the shirt with his thumb and forefinger, as if it would poison him. Feliciano tilted his head and took the shirt before grinning.

"_Fratello e Antonio stanno facendo i bambini ~ Forse sarò uno zio!_" the younger Italy twin exclaimed, spinning around in the rain. He paused and looked up at Ludwig, his eyes a shade darker. Ludwig felt his heart rate increase with that.

"Ve, Ludwig~" he called as he dropped the shirt and pressed himself against his lover, his arms coming up to wrap around his neck. "_Lass uns auch ein paar Babies machen, ja?_" he asked, his voice too soft for the German pronunciation but it served it's purpose when he was swept into a hard kiss.

TRANSLATIONS:

_Bastardo_ = Italian, "Bastard"

_¿Qué pasa, Lovino? Pensé que me iban a poner en mi lugar._ = Spanish, "What, Lovino? I thought I was going to be put in my place,"

_Que no responde a mi pregunta._ = Spanish, "That doesn't answer my question,"

_Altri, per favore! _= Italian, "More, please!"

_Con placer _= Spanish, "With pleasure,"

_No hay lubricación, Lovi. _= Spanish, "There's no lubrication, Lovi,"

_Usted puta sucia. Usted me está tragando todo y quiere más?_ = Spanish, "You dirty whore. You're swallowing me whole and you want more?"

_Antonio, más duro, más rápido, más profundo__! Me jodas!_ = Spanish, "Antionio, harder, faster, deeper! Fuck me!"

_Mi amor_ = Spanish, "My love,"

_Ti amo_ = Italian, I love you

_Yo tambein te amo_= Spanish, "I love you too,"

_Fratello e Antonio stanno facendo i bambini ~ Forse sarò uno zio! _= Italian, "Brother and Antonio are making babies~ Maybe I'll be an uncle!"

_Lass uns auch ein paar Babies machen, ja?_= German, "Let us make some babies too, yeah?"


End file.
